The present disclosure generally relates to an office chair. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an office chair that allows for the vertical height adjustment of the chair back and provides adjustable lumbar support.
Presently, many different types of office chairs exist that allow the chair back to be adjusted and to recline. Additionally, many different types of office chairs exist that include some type of adjustable lumbar support.
Although office chairs exist that allow the user to adjust the chair back and modify the amount of lumbar support, most of these office chairs include complex mechanical linkages and do not provide for ease of adjustment. The complex arrangement and lumbar support increases the cost of manufacturing the office chair and increases the cost and time to assemble such a chair.